


[VID] Be Mine

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Psychopath AU, Unhealthy Relationships, We Need To Talk About Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Psychopath AU †This life is a trip when you're psycho in love





	[VID] Be Mine

 

 

_If I could be that stranger_

_And knock you off your feet_

_Make amends for the lies I've told_

_And put an end to our deceit_

 

_If I could feel_

_No danger_

_I'd be all out war_

_Trade excuses for promises_

_That I can't keep anymore_

 

_Take all my money_

_Take all my time_

_Take all the stars that hang above me_

_Be mine!_

 

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> * BGM: "Be Mine" by The Heavy  
> ** Video Published on Jan 8, 2017


End file.
